Dark vs Light
by Kick-Flare
Summary: Bound by her mother's mistake, and forced into things she swore she'd never do. But now all is lost... or is it?rnR&R! Kickflare
1. And so it begans

Dark vs. Light

Harmony wandered the dark streets of Caernarfon; split bin-bags littered the muddy, wet tarmac. Her bright ivy green eyes flickered from side to side as she walked. But to others around her, she seemed to float across the ground. Occasionally, a flickering light cast it's pool of neon yellow light across her path, but her path would soon grow dark again. She crouched down as she heard voices.

"Harmony!" Turning around to face the speaker, her pale peach lips formed a warm, soft and bright smile, as she leapt out of semi-crouched stance, she flew into the open arms that awaited her.

"I can't believe you found me!" She chirped as her eyes met the baby blues of her hugger.

"What can I say? I know you too well." A light masculine baritone said with a slight Italian twang to the words. Harmony laughed, her soft and soprano/alto voice rippled.

"Too right, Enrique." She chuckled, pulling out of his arms only to receive a puppy-like pout from him. Sighing and shrugging his lightly toned shoulders, her draped his left arm over her lean shoulders in his causal way. Nudging him in the ribcage, Harmony removed Enrique's arm before vanishing into the shadows.

"I do wish you wouldn't do that!" Enrique sighed. A pair of bright ivy green eyes shone from the darkness.

"Why?" A soft soprano/alto female voice had asked.

"It's just, well... freaky." Enrique said trying to get a sight on his speaking partner. Her laughter rippled again, as she stepped out of the darkness.

"Why do you want to stay here?" Enrique asked as a soft breeze ruffled his messy, soft, silky, baby blonde hair.

"This is my home town." Harmony replied

"But you were born in Luton." Enrique answered, looking at her funny.

"I was raised here and this is the only place I feel comfortable. You know that!" Harmony chirped, leaning against the wall. He sighed before taking hold of her wrist and leading her away from the littered street. Harmony tumbled a few times before Enrique slowed down. When they arrived, Harmony had been dragged around until she had said hello to everyone. Before Enrique vanished in pursuit of a pretty bluenette girl.

'_He'll never change!'_ Harmony thought to herself as she left the party, and headed out into the street.

The wind grew cold, shivering Harmony vainly rubbed her arms to keep what little warmth she had. Her breath turned into fog as a thick mist formed around her, causing her stomach to knot. Shivering more violently, Harmony went to move but found that her feet had frozen to the ground. A pair of steel grey eyes shone from the mist as low growl rumbled from somewhere behind her.

"Hello little one."


	2. Come with me

Dark vs. Light

Come with me.

A pair of steel grey eyes shone from the mist as low growl rumbled from somewhere behind her.

"Hello little one."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Harmony screamed, trying to unfreeze her body. Four different voices laughed at her from various points around her. A person stepped from the mist. Harmony involuntarily gasped as his onyx black eyes bore into her bright ivy green eyes. Pure crystal white fangs overhung his bottom lip; his jet black hair was neatly combed back but what threw off the prim and proper look was the blood red blaze that ran from his bangs to the nape of his neck. His skin was ghostly white; he looked about 6ft in height with broad, muscular shoulders that were partially hidden by the long black cloak that just touched the floor. But what was the strangest thing was the vibe of invincibility and strength that flowed off him. Harmony tried to back off as he stepped closer, whimpering, she raised her fist in a way that meant she would defend herself if it came to that. He chuckled at her, as his eyes seemed to intensify with each passing moment.

"Stop trembling, girl." A low sounding male voice growled. Harmony sent a mean glare to the direction in which the voice came from. Only to see a teenage lad about 5ft 7 in height, his dark steel grey eyes seemed to scan her lean body with a look of sheer hunger.

"I have a name." Harmony snapped, her fists dropping to her side, in clenched balls of flesh, bones and muscle.

"Still wilful." The vampish lad chuckled. His teeth caught the light causing them to gleam with an unearthly glow.

"What do you want!" Harmony was trying vainly not to scream in anger at them.

"You know what we want, little one." The steel grey eyed lad growled, as the hungry look to his eyes grew with each passing moment.

"Do not scare her, Lupinex." The vampish lad said, a slight growl rumbled in the back of his throat. Harmony watched, still shivering violently as the mist dampened her ankles. She turned away, her eyes darting from side to side, vainly searching for a way to escape. She stiffened as she felt warm breath caress the back of her neck. Harmony gave a frightened squeak, as she darted away from the person breathing down her neck. The lad with dark steel grey eyes sent her a broad smirk, Harmony edged away, more or less towards the party. Being surrounded by people had to be better than being creeped out by what looked like monsters from a horror movie.

"Did you not hear me!" The vampish lad snarled, his onyx black eyes flashed with anger, his pale white lips were pulled back to revel more of his crystal white fangs. His pale pink tongue run over his teeth, as the look of hunger grew with each passing moment. The two snarled at each other as they slowly circled each other, like two ready to fight lions just before the action kicked in. A lad wrapped in bandages stepped out of the shadows and told them to acting like two bickering children. The two snarled at each other before grunting an apology to each other, and backing off. Harmony managed to regain her freedom of movement, just as she went to slip away, she felt an arm hook around her waist, pulling her into the firm, muscular body of her captor. Tensing, her heart raced at an unsteady pace, as she tried fruitlessly to get away.

"Stop your struggling, little one or face the consequences." A husky male voice purred into her ear, letting his breath tickle her earlobe. Harmony's breath hissed through her clenched teeth, fear held her firmly in place. Bile rose up in her throat and threatened to come out, as she still trembled violently.

"Why won't you let me go?" She managed to say, but it sounded more like a snarl.

"Because you have seen us." The captor's voice still tickled her ear, as his breath ran down her neck, causing all her skin to prickle.

"Then why did you show yourself to me?" She growled annoyed at his density.

"We'll let you go soon enough. I want to know if you would mind doing an observation for me, us." He purred, his breath seemed to get colder, as the mist began to thicken and turn black. Harmony tried again to pull away, but his arms tightened around her holding her firmer against him. His lips brushed gently against the hollow of her neck, and a shock of electricity ran down her spine. She felt his arm muscles tense around her.

"What's your name?" She asked, shifting to move her back as far away from him as possible. He must have sensed it, because he turned her around to face him while she was still in his arms.

"Does it matter?" He asked. Harmony snarled to herself, she didn't like the fact she had tilt her head to look at his face, and the proximity of their bodies didn't help one little bit. He smirked lowering his head slightly as his face was inches from hers, Harmony again tried to step backwards but his grip was too strong. "Will you come with me?" He asked, his eyes bore into hers, but all she wanted to do was leave.

"Well?" He spoke again, and to her own horror she found herself saying 'yes'.


	3. And into darkness

Dark vs. Light

And into darkness

"Well?" He spoke again, and to her own horror she found herself saying 'yes'. The mist seemed to thicken, and turn solid, wrapping around them like a protective blanket.

"No..." She struggled in the arms of her captor, but she found that all her energy was sapped, as she slumped against the hard, muscular body that she was pinned to. Her entire world dissolved into a mass of dark colours. A sense of displacement and sickness rose over her, making her cry out in fear but it was mostly shock. Then all became still, but her head was still spinning as she fell into the dark void in her mind.

Her eyelids fluttered, she felt heavy and disorientated, and she could hear the mumbling of the people, who had taken her away from her home and turned her world upside down. Her lungs throbbed and her mouth was dry, but as she went to sit up, the light headed feeling over took her.

"Lie back down." A barked order came to her ears, she had no choice but to obey. 

"The stupid girl."

"She should know when you feel ill it's best to stay laying down."

"She is in a strange location, it is to be expected." She recognised that voice as the one who had told her to lie back down.

"She came to, quicker than I thought she would."

"She's is stronger than most."

"And more wilful."

"She gave in quicker though."

"She had no control."

She opened her eyes, her eyes refused to focus and she snarled at her weakness. '_This is so not fair_!' She thought to herself. She felt something cold against her forehead, and tried to move away.

"Stay still, girl."

She stopped moving, let her eyes close as the dizziness and sickness went.

"That should help." The voice rumbled deeply.

"Thanks..." She managed to mumble before darkness stole her away again.

"Wake up girl."

Her eyes opened to see the steel grey-eyed lad, his silver hair stuck out at odd angles making him look like he had just rolled out of bed. Canine fangs overhung his bottom lip, while his steel grey eyes raked her body, the look of intense hunger increased. He looked ready to pounce her, there and then, when the onyx black eyed lad entered the room.

"Lupinex, we must go." He said sharply, letting his gaze rest on her before he and 'Lupinex' left. She took a deep breath to calm the rampant fear coursing through her veins, but her control over her fear went as the door creaked open. A blood stained hand rested on the doorframe as the shadowy figure entered the room, and stepped towards her...

AHH!! CLIFFIE!!

Want more? Review this story! I point blank refuse to update unless I get tow reviews per chapter, more than that and I'll post another chapter for every two extra review I get.

I wrote this listening to Tatu, Not gonna get us, in Russian. shrugs Don't like it? THEN PISS OFFF!!

Thanks for your time...

Kick-flare


	4. Run for your life!

Hi Kick-flare here again, this is the flicks through pages fourth chapter, I knew I'd get it eventually. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sent OC in. I'm very grateful, and as I promised here the next instalment. R&R!

Dark vs. Light 

Run for your life!

A blood stained hand rested on the doorframe as the shadowy figure entered the room, and stepped towards her...

Harmony screamed at the top of lungs, and dived past the figure, and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her pupils dilated as fear spurred her faster into the twisting corridors.

"STOP HER!"

Harmony squeaked as she skidded on the wet marble floor, her footing slipped, she hit the floor and slid across it and she headed straight the window. Curling up into a ball, she crashed through the window and dropped like a pebble towards the dark abyss. Her life flashed before her eyes, shutting her eyes tight, she wished to be back in Caernarfon, back at the party with Enrique. The same sickness rose over her, as darkness engulfed her once more.

"Harmony? Harmony, please wake up."

Her eyes opened, a sharp pain ran up her left side.

"Oh! Thank the lord, she's okay!" It was Enrique talking to her.

"What happened? Where am I? What time is it?" Harmony let the questions go, she knew if she didn't ask she'd pass out, again.

"Okay, first question, I don't know. I found you curled on up the tarmac, you looked like you had fallen from the sky. Question two, you're in hospital, you've fractured two ribs of your left ribcage and dislocated your left arm and have severe bruising on the left side. And it's midnight." He answered, he looked exhausted but relieved. His usually sparkling blue eyes were dull, and had had bags big enough to pack ten bodies in.

"How long have I been in hospital?" Harmony dreaded the answer

"About a week." He replied, relief lightened his now pale tanned face. Harmony flopped back onto the hard hospital bed.

"So it was all true..." She mumbled to herself.

"What was all true?" Enrique asked, curiously returned the sparkle to his eyes.

"You're not going to believe this but..." Harmony told him what had happened, from first meeting them to sliding out of the window. Enrique's expression darkened.

"Harmony, I think it's best you go into hiding."


	5. Hideout

Hi Kick-flare here, I'm sorry about the wait, huge writer's block, and my six-year-old computer's been playing silly fuckers. Thanks for all the OC sent in, you will probably be receiving an email from me. So now it's up, please R&R!!

Dark vs. Light 

Hideout

"Harmony, I think it's best you go into hiding."

With those words, her life had been turned upside down. She had been shifted from one corner of the globe to another, until Enrique suggested that she stay at Robert's. Harmony had never met or heard of Robert until now, so needless to say she was sceptical about this 'Robert'. Upon her arrival at Robert's mansion, she grew more and more worried about her safety. A thick, grey fog stopped anyone from seeing farther than six feet in front of them. The sound of rolling thunder echoed above them, as the heavy, ice-cold rain pounded the tow new comers. The front door opened allowing a small amount of yellow light out into the dark, cold, night. A small figure hunched against the gale force wind, scuttled out to them, clutching a little feeble lantern.

"I'm so glad, you made it here, safety." The hunched figure bellowed against the wind, before signalling Harmony and Enrique to follow. They both entered the scullery, dripping wet, the figure turned to face them.

His face was deadly pale, with a thick, greying moustache. Small, beady black eyes watched from dark hollowed holes in his sharp-cheeked face. Harmony just wanted to cry, but the tears were held inside. Rain had soaked through and left them both shivering violently. The man led them down the corridor.

_I wanted you to know_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal your pain_

_Coz I'm broken _

_When I'm lonesome_

_I don't feel right _

_When you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here any more_

_The worst is over now_

_And we breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high_

_And steal me pain_

_There's so much laughter_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high _

_And steal your pain_

_Coz I'm broken _

_When I'm open_

_I don't feel right _

_I'm strong enough_

_Coz I'm broken_

_When I lonesome_

_I don't feel right_

_When you gone away_

_Coz I'm broken _

_When I open_

_I don't feel right_

_I'm strong enough_

_Coz I'm broken_

_When I'm lonesome_

_I don't feel right _

_When you're gone away_

_Coz I'm broken _

_When I'm lonesome_

_I don't feel right_

_When you gone_

_You've gone away _

_You don't feel me here_

_Any more._

The man paused outside the door, before giving two loud knocks.

"Come in."

The man nudged them into the room. It was richly decorated with dark blue, velvet drape curtains, and rich blue sofa throws casually thrown over the sofa's back.

"Gustav you may go now." A deep voice from the poorly lit room sounded from their left.

"Yes, sir." The man said, before bowing and leaving the room.

Several candles were scattered around the room, the curtains snap out with the sudden gust of wind. The gale howled down the chimmey, sending the fire's sparks across the room. Harmony gulped, and placed her hand to her throat, as one by one the candles blew out.


	6. Thunder and lighting

Hi Kick-flare here, with chapter 6 of Dark vs. Light, as you lot well know some of the chapters have been rewritten. I hope you like it!! R&R!!

Dark vs. Light

Chapter 6 – Thunder and lighting

"Do not fear. They will not come here." The deep male voice spoke again; it had a medium German accent. Harmony cocked her head in the direction of the voice.

He stepped out of the shadows. He had dark lilac hair that was neatly combed back, with dark, rich, red mahogany eyes. He was tall about 6ft easily, give or take a few inches.

"I'm Robert Jurgen." He extended his hand to Harmony, who gave a small smile and took a light grip on Robert's hand. Much to Harmony's surprise, he kissed the top of her hand.

"And you are?" He asked, with a smile. Harmony giggled, a light flush tainted her cheeks, before she slipped her hand from his grip.

"Harmony, Harmony Galtrien." She said, before he led them down the corridor.

"I hope that you like your room." Robert had said, opening the door for them.

"Unfortunately I have business to attend to, so I will have to leave you." Robert added in, before disappearing back into corridor. Another clap of thunder made Harmony and Enrique jump.

"I so don't like this…" Harmony trailed off, taking a seat by the window. Her dark ivy green eyes scanned outside the window, the rain cascaded down the window, making it impossible to see out of the window clearly. The lighting flashed again, before darkness once again swallowed up their room.

"This is far too creepy." Enrique said, settling down on the end of the bed, before laying down and closing his eyes. Since Harmony had told him about the Dark Bladers, he hadn't had a wink of sleep, and he found himself drifting.

"You'll wake me, when something happens, wouldn't you?" Enrique asked sleepily.

"Yea, now get some sleep." Harmony replied, with a soft smile, but Enrique had already gone to sleep. She gave a weak smile, before leaving the room and looking out of the window in corridor. Her breath instantly fogged, as the same cold feeling she got when she was with the vampire-like teen. Turning around quickly she checked her surroundings once again, but there was nothing, but the window was open. Shivering, Harmony shut the window, but when she turned back, she found that she couldn't remember the way out.

"Hello?" Harmony called out, her gaze scanning the corridor, but no answer followed. Shaking her head, she started to walk, hoping that she would found something familiar to guide her back to their allotted room, but found nothing. Harmony twirled around at the sound of breathing behind her, her eyes paled and widen as they locked onto the familiar gothic figure.

"We meet again, little one."


	7. To my horror

Hi, Kick-flare here with the next chapter of Dark vs. Light. I hope you like it. R&R!!

Dark vs. Light

Chapter 7 – To my horror

"We meet again, little one." A dark smile crept onto Sanginex's lips. Harmony began to back away slowly, her hand reaching backwards towards the wall.

"Oh no, you don't." A low voice growled, as she felt a hand clamp onto her arm.

"NO!!" She screamed striking out, much to Lupinex's surprise, Harmony jumped back, but stumbled. Allowing the Goth to get a grip on her, Harmony's first reaction was to fight back, but she only earned a chuckle from him. She had to stop struggling, as the circulation in her arm was being cut off.

"You are bound to us now." Lupinex snarled, earning a confused look from Harmony.

"No. It's not possible, you shouldn't even be able to enter here!!" Harmony's voice took a hysterical edge.

"You are bound to us, the day you were born." Lupinex smirked, running his tongue over his teeth.

"No." Harmony shouted in defiance trying to her arm from Sanginex's grip.

"Oh yes. Your mother was an heir bearer to us, but she broke the contact so you have to take her place." Sanginex smirked.

"No. I'm not responsible for her actions." Harmony snapped, still trying to get out of his grip.

"Her contact included a clause." Sanginex said, deadly calm.

"That if she broke the contact, her first, female child would take her place, and you are a female, and her only child, and are going to fulfil that clause." Lupinex growled, the darkness once again closed around them. Harmony's eyes closed as she wishing that she could just escape them, and return home. The same dizzy and sick feeling overtook her again. The colours once again darkened and run into each other, before swirling around her. (Like when you pour watery colours down the drain.) She was just aware of her feet hitting solid ground, before the darkness swallowed her up, and stole what little sense she had. But rather than fight it, Harmony welcomed the peace and comforting, dark folds of her mind.


	8. All is lost

Hi Kick-flare here

Yes I finally updated! its waslike pulling goddamn teeth out, but you better like it! had major writers block R&R!

Dark vs. Light 

Chapter 8 – All is lost

Blinding pain over took her senses, before she blacked out.

Harmony stirred, the throbbing pain in her lower abdomen brought tears to her eyes, relaxing for a moment before she carefully swung her legs off the bed, and stood up. A cold gush of air made her retreat back under the covers, before she slipped back into the remains of the black dress. A sense of deep loss racked her already fragile, broken mind. Her mum was heir bearer… it wasn't possible… was it?

"Welcome back little one."

Harmony froze pure terror pulsing through her veins, Sanguinex smirked drawing ever closer, but as much as Harmony tried she couldn't move.

"Don't struggle, little one, it will do you no good." He purred into her ear, as his strong but cold arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"NO!" Harmony cried out, punching his chest with all her might.

"NO!" She sobbed, continually pounding the vamp's chest, where as Sanguinex looked merely amused by her.

"Why even bother?" His grating voice rumbled lowly into her ear, Harmony fall silent apart from the odd sob.

"See? You can't win." He said, as his smirk broadened lazily. Harmony tried to pull away again, but the attempt was in vain. He was in control now, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it.

"And now…" He fell silent for a moment as their gaze locked. "You are mine." He snarled, swooping down and plastering hungry kisses up her neck.

"NOOO!" She screamed, striking out trying to rid this demon from her, her small fists pounded every bit of him she could reach, but he remained ignorant to her puny attempts to get away.

"Quiet."

Giving a low growl, he bit her neck, earning a startled, hurt gasp from her, before a moment of weakness overcame her, and she collapsed into his awaiting arms.

Sanguinex smirked heading out of the room, where a rather hurt, ravished, unconisous Harmony lay oblivious to her recent torture.

"Any good?" Another voice growled lowly.

"No." Sanguinex replied, flicking a piece of imaginary dust of his long black cloak.


	9. Author's note

Hey everyone,

Its kick-flare, I'd like to take this time to say sorry for not updating.

You're reviews mean a lot to me, but due to family problems, financal difficulties and moving house a lot, I fear this maybe my last update for a while.

I will everything I can to try and update more.

I just hope that you can forgive me.

Kick-flare 


End file.
